Muppets Most Wanted
The Muppets 2 is a 2013 upcoming comedy film and is the sequel of the 2011 feature film The Muppets. It was announced in March 2012 that Disney is moving forward on the project with James Bobin (director of The Muppets) and Nick Stoller (co-writer of The Muppets) writing the screenplay. Nick Stoller revealed that the film is planned to be a "comedy caper" set in Europe.Exclusive MUPPETS Sequel News: It’s a Caper, Will Have New Muppets, Jason Segel Might Cameo, Possible Summer 2013 Release, More Collider.com 4/13/12 Ty Burrell will star as an Interpol inspector in a human cast that also includes a "Russian femme fatale and a male lead whose intentions are always in question", along with a "slew of cameos"."Christoph Waltz in Negotiations to Star in 'The Muppets' Sequel", The Hollywood Reporter. October 31, 2012.Vulture: Ty Burrell Set to Star in Muppets Sequel. December 8, 2012. Jason Segel (co-writer, producer, and star of The Muppets) has said that he will not return for a sequel, stating: Developments *When initially asked about the prospects of a sequel prior to the release of The Muppets in November 2011, Jason Segel said: "We haven't really started thinking about a sequel yet. We're just waiting to see how this goes." When asked about making standalone film rather than a direct sequel, he replied: "I think that's a little bit more Muppety... The Great Muppet Caper is so different from The Muppets Take Manhattan which is so different from The Muppet Movie... I think that's the better approach."Bibbiani, William. Jason Segel Talks 'The Muppets', CraveOnline. November 22, 2011. *On February 13, 2012, during a British promotional appearance for The Muppets on This Morning on ITV, Kermit and Miss Piggy were asked about rumors of The Muppet Show returning to television; Kermit responded to the question saying: "If this movie does as well as we like and people want to see us, sure, we'll probably do more movies. And I mean it's nothing official - not official. But there's all this 'hush-hush Hollywood talk." Piggy responded to Kermit saying "Well make it official. You can do that." Kermit then stated "ok, it's official." *On March 3, 2012 it was announced in Variety that James Bobin and Nick Stoller would pen the screenplay for the sequel.Disney preps 'Muppets' sequel by Marc Graser (3/3/12) *In a March 14, 2012 appearance on The View, Kermit and Miss Piggy were asked by Elisabeth Hasselbeck if there is going to be a sequel to The Muppets. Kermit responded: "Well I think there is a very good chance of that. We are happy to say, yes. Yes, we are thrilled about that." His remark garnered a thunderous applause from the studio audience. *In a March 21, 2012 interview with MTV News, Kermit the Frog and Walter talked about Jason Segel's departure from the franchise as they prep for The Muppets 2.MTV News Stars Kermit And Walter Weigh In On Jason Segel's Departure 3/21/12 *In an April 13, 2012 article from Collider.com, Nick Stoller revealed that the film is planned to be a comedy caper, will introduce new Muppets characters, will have a possible cameo for Jason Segel, and that Disney is hoping for a Summer 2013 release. He and James Bobin started writing the script on April 12, 2012. They wrote 13 pages after outlining the entire movie over the past few weeks.Exclusive MUPPETS Sequel News: It’s a Caper, Will Have New Muppets, Jason Segel Might Cameo, Possible Summer 2013 Release, More Collider.com 4/13/12 *While Nick Stoller said the film could possibly have a cameo for Jason SegelExclusive MUPPETS Sequel News: It’s a Caper, Will Have New Muppets, Jason Segel Might Cameo, Possible Summer 2013 Release, More Collider.com 4/13/12 , Segel later stated that he will not cameo in the film.Jason Segel Says No ‘Muppets’ Sequel Cameo * At the premiere of his movie The Five-Year Engagement, Stoller told New York Magazine that Walter will return: "'Walter is coming back... Come on, you saw the first one, right? The arc of the story was, 'Am I a man or a Muppet?' Gary chose 'I am a man.' So if you were making something called The Mannets, Gary would be in that. Walter chose to be a Muppet. He realized he's a Muppet.' But will Walter be shuffled into the Muppets' deep bench, or will he be a plot driver in the sequel? 'He is not making a cameo,' said Stoller. 'He is heavily involved in the story.' Still, Muppet purists shouldn't fret about the focus: "It's in the early stages, so everything could change, but right now it's a Kermit-centric story, as a lot of the original movies were.'" Vineyard, Jennifer. "New Muppet Walter Will Be 'Heavily Involved' in the Sequel", Vulture.com (New York Magazine). April 19, 2012. * Kermit and Piggy appeared at CinemaCon on April 24, 2012 to officially announce that a new movie is in development. The official Muppets Facebook page reported the news with a graphic.facebook.com/muppets 4/24/12 * On October 31, it was announced that Christoph Waltz was in negotiations to star as an Interpol inspector in a cast that also includes a "Russian femme fatale and a male lead whose intentions are always in question", along with a "slew of cameos". The movie is to be set in Europe. "Christoph Waltz in Negotiations to Star in 'The Muppets' Sequel", The Hollywood Reporter. October 31, 2012. * It was reported on November 4 that producer Todd Lieberman and composer Bret McKenzie will return for the sequel, which begins filming in late January 2013 at Pinewood Studio in London. THE MUPPETS Sequel Update: Filming Begins in Late January at Pinewood Studios in London; Bret McKenzie Writing New Songs, Collider.com. November 4, 2012. *On December 8, it was announced that Ty Burrell would star in the film as an Interpol inspector (a role Christoph Waltz was previously in negotiations for; Waltz had to decline the part due to scheduling conflicts).Vulture: Ty Burrell Set to Star in Muppets Sequel. December 8, 2012. Sources Category:Upcoming Category:Muppet films Category:Live-action films Category:Disney films Category:Films Category:Sequel films